


Soaked

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Language, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: I’d have to be deaf and blind not to know what he’s trying to tell me.The feeling was not only mutual, but had been there for a long time.





	Soaked

Shivers wracked my body as it lay against the concrete. Huddling wouldn’t help me stay warm now.  


Not that it mattered. Nothing did.

The pretty gown I’d worn, a deep crimson satin that made me feel beautiful and lighter than air, was now heavy and laden with water. Had I really been out in the rain that long?

It had been such a good time, a great night. All before…

> _“Cinderella’s here, but who invited the pumpkin?”_
> 
> _“Y’know, Finn lost a game earlier… maybe you’ll be the stuffed animal he takes home!”_
> 
> _“Oh no, Finn could do **way** better. She doesn’t stand a chance with him.”_

I honestly didn’t care if I ended up with a cold, all things considered. It was better than the flush of embarrassment -

Another flash of lightning. The sound of a car engine. And…is that…is that him calling my name?!

_Oh God. Please don’t let him find me like this. Please…_

My head pounded, thoughts drowning in lethargy from the cold. How is he even carrying me? 

_He’s…fuck, he’s a **lot** stronger than I…than I… _

I sank into darkness before I could finish the thought.

* * *

Lights and sounds. 

All I caught for a while were lights and sounds.

Glaring, cold, garish lights at first, then a softer, demure glow. Same for the sounds. 

None of it made sense in my head, which was too bogged down to care.

But I felt hands. Careful, calloused fingers on my skin. Then a voice that soothed me even if I couldn’t understand what they were saying. Heat enveloped my body, easing me into a deep slumber.

Before long I succumbed to unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Waking up felt like digging out of my own grave. I was… _naked_. Very warm. And it wasn’t entirely from the thick, luxuriant blankets. 

The sleeping form whose arm held my waist put off a lot of heat. Even with a sheet separating us.

A glance left, and my breath seized in my throat. 

_… Finn?!_

I fought to stay calm, not wanting to wake him with my hyperventilating. Instead I turned my head to face him and…

Oh. No one could be upset with that face. A little boy at rest, if one looked past the beard. He was, honestly, the most beautiful man I’d laid eyes upon. Both inside and out. And, up until last night, I’d been proud to call him my friend.

What he must think of me now…

Why was he still here with me? Didn’t he see I wasn’t worth the trouble? 

I looked away in shame, trying to hide myself. The storm outside seemed to mock me even further. I moved to leave the bed… and found his hold to be tighter than I thought.

I’d known he was kinda like an octopus in his sleep. But not always this…um… _clingy_. 

“Y’know, if you’re gonna sneak out, the least you can do is let me know,” his sleepy voice purred, Irish accent losing none of its potency.

His arm pulled me in even tighter, and I didn’t resist or respond. Frankly, I was pretty well paralyzed by the fear and lingering mortification.

His chest was solid against my back. Warm breath hit the back of my neck, but here’s the thing: it kept hitting a certain, highly sensitive spot. No one knew about it… except Finn, who discovered it completely by accident one day.

So whether the position was coincidental this time or not, I had no idea. But inside, I was quivering.

He sighed softly, cuddling closer. “How are you feeling?”

I couldn’t produce sounds, at first. But I managed to clear my throat and whispered, “I… I’m not sure. A little puzzled, mostly ashamed.”

“Why ashamed?”

Seriously? “You know why. You were there when it happened.”

Another puff of hot air at that spot. A tiny gasp escaped from me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn’t hear it. 

Thankfully, he seemed to move forward. “What I remember is my best friend/should-have-been-date surprising me by coming out of her shell and showing up at the masquerade party, looking every bit like the belle of the ball. I also remember not getting the dance she promised me because some arseholes scared her off into a massive thunderstorm before I had the chance.”

I felt his forehead press into my shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me, love? I could have stopped it all a long time ago. They had no right to say any of that shit to you. I don’t feel that way about you at all, you know that.”

Tears stung at my eyes. I nodded slowly. Then, “They were your co-workers. I-I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable.”

After a beat, I further confessed, “And…and they weren’t saying anything I hadn’t considered myself.”

I felt him resting his bearded chin on my shoulder. “Fuck,” he said in an exasperated breath. “I wish you’d talked to me sooner. I understand why, I get that but… knowing you were going through this alone…and then, when you ran off…”

My eyes burned as I pressed them shut once more. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you…I didn’t think you’d come after me, not after that.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You say that as if I… _oh_.” He paused for a moment as something seemed to click in his mind. “ _ **Oh**_ ,” he stressed again. “You really don’t know, do you?”

 _Wh-what don’t I know?_ I rummaged in my brain for something I might have missed. 

So lost I was in thought, I hadn’t noticed Finn was pulling my shoulder until I was on my back. The desire to hide had never been stronger.

_“I go so far as to think that you own the universe…”_

My ears perked up at how low and soothing his voice became. 

Plus, I _knew_ that line. Even with that accent of his, I knew the poem he recited it from easily. It was one of my favorites.

_“I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses…”_

At that, the tip of his nose brushed against my cheek.

_“I want to do with you…what spring does with the cherry trees.”_

A soft gasp escaped from me, and it’s then that I realized the entirety of my situation.

Finn saved me from possible pneumonia by using his own body heat (and being a respectful bean using a sheet to separate us). And he’s quoting Pablo fucking Neruda to me. While I’m naked in his bed. 

I’d have to be deaf and blind not to know what he’s trying to tell me.

The feeling was not only mutual, but had been there for a long time.

“But…but _why_?” I asked dumbly. 

A puff of warm breath hits my cheek as he huffed a quiet laugh. He rose over me, hovering just until our noses were less than an inch apart. “If I’ve read this wrong…stop me.”

His lips cautiously met mine in an innocent kiss, and every nerve in my body buzzed to life. And there was nothing even remotely sexy about the goofy hum that bubbled up as the kiss went a bit deeper.

Oh no. No, he didn’t read this wrong at all. I just never imagined _this_ ever really happening. 

Finn broke the spell - reluctantly, I noticed - with a pleased look on his face. “I’ve got the whole day off. I can’t think of anything better to do with it than showing you every reason why we could have done this so much sooner. You in?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I mean…I’m already naked in your bed…”

“Well, so am I,” he quipped back.

Holy hell. _Oh, holy hell_ …

Quickly regaining my train of thought, I continued, “…um, and you’re reciting poetry to me on top of that, so… it’s safe to say that… you’ve got my undivided attention.”

“Good,” he smiled. The following kiss was anything but chaste. Teasing, incendiary, with a little biting. I shuddered. 

“‘Cause I’ve got a hell of a list. And this might take a while.”

* * *

He wasted little time getting started on his list. But his slow, sensual approach said that we had nothing but time.

And Finn was going to make a believer out of me yet.

His kisses were soft, unhurried, and intimate, with a playful graze of teeth on my bottom lip to keep me on my toes. (Considering I was already on my back, that was a hell of an achievement.) His hands touched both of my cheeks, gently keeping me in place as he explored my mouth.

Finn hadn’t done very much, and yet...every nerve in my body tingled with increasing warmth. I felt safe here. I felt _wanted_.

Gradually, he moved until he’d settled between my legs, the sheet still separating us. Despite this, I could feel every inch of him pressed against me. And growing by the second. My breath hitched, and he’s barely touched me.

As if he’d read my mind and decided it was high time to fix that, Finn reared up on the back of his legs and gently lifted the sheet. A sharp chill of terror shot up my spine as he looked upon my body. 

I expected to see repulsion, or resignation. 

Nothing. Just... _admiration_. Pure, unashamed admiration of my body. Light fingers traveled on my skin, circling my round stomach, lovingly tracing stretch marks…

“I don’t know why they’d compare you to some fairy-tale princess,” Finn commented. “You’re more fascinating than any story I’ve read. Better than any dream I’ve ever had...and I’ve definitely dreamed about this moment.”

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. 

“No, love, none of those now,” he said, wiping them away as they fell. “Let me make you happy.”

His lips were so soft as the met my forehead, my closed eyes, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose. I giggled quietly as I felt his nose touch mine, and our eyes met. 

“I _am_ happy,” I whispered back.

The next kiss was languid and pure. Not a single falsehood existed in his desire, and I melted into a puddle in his hands. The comfortable heat that began in the pit of my stomach started to climb.

No rush. There was time.

The way we explored one another was something I’d only fantasized about: all roaming fingers, grasping hands, and needy mouths.

Finn was hot and hard against my core, but never showed any sign of urgency as he worked his way down my body in sumptuous kisses. As he reached a spot below my bellybutton, I could feel his hands gently pushing my thighs apart. I felt completely exposed to him, felt the urge to hide all over again, but…

“Shhh…” he whispered, as if reading my mind. “Just _feel_.” 

I shivered when his lips touched my inner thigh so delicately, hot air following it as he scented me the closer he got to-

My breath caught as a finger slid along my soaked folds. Finn hummed in approval. 

“So responsive…” he murmured against my skin. Reflexively I held fast to the pillow beneath my head, gripping tighter as the tip of his nose met the bundle of nerves in a teasing graze.

As soon as the flat of his tongue blazed a trail up my core, as if gathering as much of my taste as he could, I let out a needing whimper.

His chuckle in response said, _I haven’t even **begun** to make you crazy yet_.

When he began massaging my hips, I arched my back, giving myself over to his mouth. He definitely enjoyed that, stiffening his tongue for me to rock upon. I took hold of his hands and he entwined them, setting them on either side while he continued his relentless exploration.

Before long, it was as though he were speaking a new language against my core, the way his lips and tongue fluttered on the sensitive skin. The noises that fell from my lips were desperate, on the cusp of begging for release and pleading for him to keep going.

He could kill me with that mouth right now, and I’d die with a smile.

But as I released a hand to grip one of my breasts, I discovered it was his fingers that would be my undoing.

Easing into and scissoring within me, massaging my aching clit, those fingers worked a magic all their own. My body jerked upward, unable to believe the explosion that was about to happen from such a simple action. But there they were, encouraging me to just let go.

I could barely feel him kissing at my thighs as he trailed his way back up to steal a searing kiss from my panting lips, swallowing the breathy orgasm that resulted.

I melted back into the pillow, shuddering, eyes closed as it swept over me. When I opened them again, it was to the sight of Finn licking at his slick fingers with a ravenous smile.

“You taste incredible,” he breathed. A blush in my cheeks flared up at that one. I chose then to reach between his legs to return the favor…

“Much as I’d love your lips around me, there’s time for that. Right now, I just want you,” Finn whispered as he crawled upward and over my quivering body, lining up at my entrance. 

The gentle push...and God, the _stretch_...it felt like I would never stop trembling.

Kisses peppered at my cheeks and neck, and I held on to the back of his head, trying to kiss every inch of skin I could reach. He rocked into me slow, drawing sounds from me every time he moved. His name was on my tongue in reverent whispers as he filled me, sliding in deep. 

I was intoxicated by him, swept in the moment, carried away in the haze of our panting and urgent moans as we hurtled towards release -

And then he _stopped_. Completely.

Just for a moment.

His arctic blue eyes burned into mine with such intensity, I felt even more naked than before. He began to rise, and my upper body felt the loss instantly. But he didn’t pull out, instead sitting back on his calves and wrapping my legs around his waist.

At this angle, I could see him looking upon me with a primal need. I rocked my hips up and down to test the new position, and we both moaned. 

“That’s it,” he growled. “Take it. Take what you want.”

He grasped my hip as I moved up and down his length. The sting of my nipples between my pinching fingers spurred me onward, as did his growls and curses. Fuck, it was too much…

And then his thumb glided in circles on my throbbing clit, pushing me further and further..

Until the gasping cry that broke free from my throat filled the room, body arching and on fire. Vision white and blood pounding in my ears, every cell of my being vibrated.

I could feel Finn pulling out and, seconds after, the warmth of his seed spilling on my stomach and thighs. His sounds were the most beautiful I’d ever heard - wrecked and animalistic.

He laid down next to me, nuzzling my cheek and neck with his nose and lips. He took my hand and his and brought it to my chest.

“That,” I panted, “was definitely better than I dreamed.”

His laugh warmed me to the core. “Glad it wasn’t just me.”

I chuckled, enjoying this new closeness and affection we’d achieved. For a moment, we silently exchanged kisses and basked in the afterglow.

“So,” I asked after a while. “Any chance I can cross a few things off my list, too?”

The wicked grin on his face was the perfect answer.


End file.
